Come What May
by JosieSueLupin
Summary: War left Hermione Granger with scars she feared she would never be able to heal. After accepting a position at Hogwarts, she finds solace in a very unexpected character. Not everything remains peaceful and eventually, the little bit of harmony she's found for herself is put at risk as something menacing lurks at Hogwarts. [Eventual Hermione & Severus Romance]
1. An Offer

It was that time of year where the snow had begun to melt and fade away. Leaving the air warmer and the greenery brighter than every other time in the year. This was the best time of year, or at least it was to Hermione Jean Granger. It felt like everything was erupting once more, escaping from the cold grasp of frost. Flowers bloomed, growing up and once again filling the world with color.

It almost seemed poetic.

After so many years of war, very few things brought the young witch peace. The changing of seasons, the fading of cold in favor of warmth was one of those things. It helped to remind the war-scarred woman of the reason they had all fought so hard. Sacrifice was worth it, if one could only focus on things like this.

That was why Hermione was found sitting outside, bundled up in a brown jacket; one that was far too large for her. An old gray scarf adorned her neck, a cup of tea sat to the side of her, and long fingers held an old muggle book. Everyone at 12 Grimmauld Place knew she preferred to be left alone at times like these. It usually meant her mind was too busy and she would grow easily frustrated with people who insisting on holding a conversation with her.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the genuine concern and love they had for her; more that sometimes her mind was more easily tackled on her own. The war had changed them all at least a little bit, and the worries that most often plagued her mind were not things she felt the need to place on the shoulders of another. It was their fault that the war had left her a changed woman, for that matter, it wasn't even her own fault. The issue remained though, and she couldn't seem to find a way to explain to them that she simply wasn't the same muggleborn girl from before.

Sighing, Hermione flipped the page of her book. It had been read enough that her mind could float to other things and she could still appear to be reading normally. To anyone who was watching, she'd simply be keeping to her normal routine rather than desperately trying to keep her thoughts from driving her stir crazy.

At twenty-two years old, Hermione held a low clearance position at the Ministry of Magic as a secretary for the Werewolf Support Services. It was far below her skill level and everyone knew it—but the work was steady and it had given her time to finish her N.E.W.T.S. while also helping to rebuild the wizarding world after the fall of Voldemort. Now with the completion of her N.E.W.T.S., she was left at an impasse. She could continue in her current position and hope for chance of promotion, or go another direction entirely.

It was nearly ironic that both Harry and Ron had more direction than her. Harry had completed his Auror training, while Ron had chosen to help his brother at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and found that he had quite a mind for business. Both were flourishing in their current positions and Hermione almost found her jealous of that. She'd always thought she'd have her life figured out, though it seemed that simply wasn't the case.

Already she felt frustrated with herself at the thought and abruptly closed her book. It was stupid of course, she was young and she had time to figure it all out. The only issue with that was the simple fact that she'd always been the one who'd had her head screwed on straight. The one who knew exactly what to do and when to do it.

Deciding it was better to leave her thoughts where they were, Hermione rose from her seat and turned to enter back into the house that had become her home in recent years. Pulling open the door to the kitchen, she stepped in and turned his eyes to look on the guests who were seated just past the kitchen and at the long table that had once held meetings for the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was sitting there, looking tired and wearing some old sweats. She saw long red hair and assumed it was Ginny, but Ron's hair had also begun to gain quite a length.

Only there was a voice that didn't fit any of those described and she found herself moving closer to investigate. Once she was into the room fully she spied Minerva McGonagall, emerald green robes and black pointed hat, sitting stiffly in her chair with a cup of warm tea before her. Even if the woman looked rather stern by the way she was sitting, Hermione could see the affection in her eyes and hear it in her voice as she talked to both Harry, and the ginger she could now see was Ron.

In the next moment, the woman had turned to look at Hermione, her eyes immediately moving to the place on her face that Hermione knew was a very jagged scar. She cursed herself for not applying a glamour charm before investigating the current company. When it was just her and the boys, she felt no need to extend her magic to hide her scars. It could grow taxing if done all day and the two men had grown used to the damage that had been done to her years before. Minerva, however, had never been privy to Hermione without the glamour spells. At least not since the time she'd spent in Saint Mungos after the completion of the final battle.

"Professor—What a pleasant surprise." The girl opted for extending an unshaken response to the company. Deciding that the shock of the scar that ran across her right eyebrow just past the edge of her eye, would fade if she pretended that she wasn't bugged by it. Even if she most certainly was. It felt like a show of everything that had been taken from her.

Minerva turned, a soft smile on her face as she gestured for the girl to sit, "Hermione, I came to see you. I was just told by the riff raff here that you were not to be bugged when you were outside with a book." She turned to eye up Ron, whose ears had turned a sudden shade of bright red.

The young witch smiled, "As much as I'd like to send them shaming stares, I believe we all know that I tend to be a little testy when my reading is interrupted." She could easily play it off as a joke in order to diffuse any tension. It was easier to act normal when you played the part.

"That I can believe." Minerva chuckled softly. "Sit, please. We have something to discuss." She turned to look at Ron and Harry then. "Alone." She emphasized.

Looking as if they were interrupting into something private, Ron stood abruptly, followed by Harry after her had placed a hot cup of tea in front of Hermione. Prepared just the way she preferred it. If anything, Harry could be incredibly thoughtful when he wanted to be. Taking a soft sip from the mug, she stayed quiet until she placed it back to the wooden table. "I almost feel as if I have been summoned to the headmaster's office, professor."

Again, the humor made its appearance, and Hermione supposed it was almost a way to shield her real thoughts and feelings. "It's just like that, Hermione, I'm actually here on Hogwarts business."

That confused Hermione, "Don't tell me it's some bizarre issue with my N.E.W.T.S." Doubtful, as they had been completed over a year ago.

Minerva waved her hand as if to dismiss the thought, "Of course not, your scores are still as high as they were before." She snorted softly, a sound that Hermione was sure she'd never heard come from her former professor. It was strangely human. "I have heard that you've recently completed your final reconstruction initiative and rumor has it that you might be looking for greener pastures."

The young witch nodded, "I suppose that might be the case. Though if I am being honest, I haven't decided myself."

"I see." Hummed Minerva. "Would you consider taking up a teaching apprenticeship at Hogwarts?"

The question was posed in such a nonchalant way that Hermione nearly spit out her tea in shock. She would have expected such a question to come with a much more serious demeanor, rather than the perfect picture of relaxation that she was met with. The Hogwarts headmaster lifted her tea then and took a sip, not betraying the fact that she was waiting for a response.

"Me… Teaching?" She had never considered that as a way her life would go, though apparently things continued to change for her.

"Yes." Minerva set down her tea cup then. "Professor Vector has made it known that she intends to retire after this year, and rather than spend months trying to find a suitable replacement, I believe it would be better if one trained directly beneath the woman. If I remember correctly, you had a great love for Arithmancy."

Hermione nodded then, "Yes—I did." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Though I don't believe I would be the most suitable of teachers."

"Why ever not?"

"I've never been incredibly patient."

Shaking her head then, the professor smiled, "You are best friends with two of the most frustrating students I've ever dealt with. I doubt there are many more students who will cause you more grief than those two ever did.

Hermione found herself compelled by that point, she'd never thought of it like that. Ron and Harry had been in her life for so long, she'd forgotten about just how difficult they could be. They had definitely made her life harder, though now it seemed just like an everyday occurrence.

"Don't answer now." The woman interjected then. "I've made my point and both you and I were never one for long-winded pitches. I believe it better if I take my leave now." The woman stood then and Hermione found the only thing she could do was stare up at the face of her former professor. A face she found that she missed.

Clearing her throat, Minerva nodded, "I will expect an owl within the week." And with that, the professor was sweeping from the room, leaving Hermione sitting in her chair with a full cup of tea and a dumbfounded look on her face.

* * *

Hermione choose to not inform the boys of why Minerva had been there. She'd simply told them that the professor had wanted to discuss her N.E.W.T. scores, and the boys had shut up about it from then on. Choosing to not subject themselves to more conversation about school. They'd both chosen not to return for a reason after all.

Harry had been the first to retire that night, no doubt exhausted as he most often was. Hermione was sure she'd heard the floo go off sometime later in the evening and would not be surprised to find Ginny snuggled into Harry's bed with him. Ron was the next to go, though not to bed but into the fireplace to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione knew she should go to her room before he returned with a witch that she didn't know.

It was always awkward to be caught up in that situation.

Now in the confines of her room, Hermione found the time ticking by her quicker than she would have liked. Sleep was hard to come by anymore and it was especially hard to come by that night. The young witch couldn't stop thinking about the proposition given to her by her former professor.

It was purpose, though not something she would have ever considered on her own, it pushed her towards something rather than left her stagnant. It would get her out of her comfort zone, push her to try something she never would have before. It would maybe help her find herself once more; away from the prying eyes of well-meaning friends. There was no way that she couldn't accept.

Standing then, Hermione moved to her desk and found a blank piece of parchment. She scrawled her response in her neat handwriting.

 _Headmaster,_

 _I am pleased to accept your offer to be an apprentice to Professor Vector in the field of Arithmancy. Please send further information when is first convenient for you. I look forward to further correspondence._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

Attaching it to the leg of Harry's owl, she sent the creature off to Hogwarts, caring little what hour it was in that moment. Better to get it over with before she thought too much of what she had just accepted and suddenly changed her mind. It was done, and now she would live with her decision.


	2. Moving Forward

_Thank you for all of the lovely support already. I am glad the story is well received. I always get nervous writing these characters as I fear that I won't do them justice. Hermione is a little different in this story, but all for good reason!_

 _Thanks to: Chelsea Always, Zedoc, and Padme.G for the reviews. I really do love getting reviews._

 _I apologize if this story seems slow moving, I promise it'll pick up eventually! As per usual, I own nothing, I'm just playing in J.K's sandbox._

* * *

Three months had passed since the offer from McGonagall, and now it was nearly time for Hermione to take up residence at Hogwarts once more. Packing for Hermione had always been an occasion. There was a certain order for everything. The way she arranged her clothes into her trunk, to the way her books were stacked into the small beaded handbag she'd held onto after all of these years. She preferred that no one help her with her packing, knowing that Ron or Harry would stuff the items into her bag without consideration to a logical order.

It had taken her a couple of hours to get everything packed, not because she had many items, but because of her meticulous packing. She decided it would be easier to unpack everything once she arrived at Hogwarts if she knew where everything was.

Some extra time now was worth no frustration later.

Now the woman sat on her bed, legs curled up underneath her body and her eyes looking around the bare room. It was cleaner than all those years ago, as Harry had taken some time to upgrade and clean the place that had become his home. But somehow she still felt like the teenage girl who had first visited 12 Grimmauld Place. Leaving here almost didn't feel right to her—not after she had spent so much time in these dusty halls.

A sudden knock on the door pulled the woman from her thoughts and she found herself turning her head. She called out then, "Come in." Her voice hid any worry she now held, hiding the fact that she was sad to leave this place. She knew the boys would grasp on any inkling that she didn't want to go.

Somehow not leaving here was even worse.

Harry entered the room then, a soft sheepish smile on his face. "Don't worry—I'm not here to talk you out of it… Even if I'm sad to see you go." The young Potter stood awkwardly in the door frame, as if he was afraid to enter the room.

After watching him sway for a long moment, Hermione shook his head and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "It's okay. I understand."

"Oh… Good." Taking the invitation, Harry sat down next to the girl, one leg tucked up beneath him as he gave her a larger smile now. "You finished with your packing?"

A swift nod came from the witch, "I think I've got everything… Though I suppose if I forget something I can just floo back." It wasn't like going away to school for a year, she'd have more freedom than she'd ever had before.

"Not everything." Hermione gave the man a confused look as he spoke. "I've got something for you."

"Oh Harry, no, I don't need anything."

Harry held up his hand to silence her and used his wand to Accio the present to them. The rectangle box came sliding into the room through the air and he plucked it from the air before it could smack either of them in the face. Hermione gave him a slight cringe, knowing that sometimes his magic could be a bit haphazard if he didn't think hard about it. She supposed it was fitting to his personality.

The present was passed to her then, and long fingers took it. She eyed the red and gold wrapping paper before looking at Harry and smiling, "Funny, Harry." The young man grinned then as if he was especially proud of the paper he had picked for this occasion. Hermione delicately unwrapped the box until she was left with a white garment box.

Lifting off the top half of the box, she found herself staring down at a deep black fabric that showed hints of a soft beige color. She gasped softly and reached to pull the robe from the box. Lifting it up, she allowed the fabric to span out slightly as her eyes took it in. The robe was a modern cut, tighter to the body and limiting on the extra fabric where Hermione always felt it would get in her way. The only true show of elegance was the soft beige fabric that lined the inner parts of the robe. It was modern, practical, and subtly elegant.

"I…" Hermione found herself at a loss for words.

Harry rubbed his neck, "Do you like it? I figured you needed something new for your new position. You've had all your other stuff for ages."

Turning slightly, she gave him a nod, "It's perfect Harry, honestly… I think this is the best thing you've ever given me. Thank you."

The wizard seemed pleased with that, and she was sure that he had a deep desire to give her a hug but seemed to know better than to make the first move. Reaching over, Hermione placed her hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze. It was the best she could do at that moment; as physical touch had become something difficult for her in the years following the war. Even if it wasn't quite the same, Harry appeared to appreciate it all the same and his smile grew slightly.

Standing, Harry turned to the woman once more, "Ginny's game is starting soon. Ron has already got the radio set up. Will you join us?" He looked hopeful, "One last time before you head to Hogwarts."

Though Quidditch had never been her favorite, she found herself nodding in agreement. She could at least give that to the boys. "I'll be down in a bit."

The young man grinned and there was a subtle bound in his steps as he moved to the threshold, "I'll have a cup of hot chocolate waiting for you." He proclaimed with an even larger smile, the type that brightened his entire face.

"I'm looking forward to it, Harry."

* * *

The next morning brought soft goodbyes and strong hands gripping her arm gently as she picked up her trunk and prepared for her trip to Hogwarts. The woman had apparated promptly into Hogsmeade, finding herself in the middle of a very familiar village. It felt unchanged, even by the way; though she knew that parts of this quaint village had been rebuilt in the wake of everything. But for all intents and purposes, it was up to the same standard as before.

Picking up her trunk once more, Hermione cast a weightless charm on her belongings before beginning the trek to Hogwarts. She took her time, enjoying the walk to the castle and allowing herself to fall back into old memories. Hermione had not been back since the completion of her N.E.W.T.S. and she felt like she had no need to familiarize herself with the area. She had taken so many walks back then that she was sure she knew these paths even better than she knew herself.

As the Hogwarts castle came into view Hermione felt her heart seize slightly in her chest. At the same moment it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was nearly off putting just how much she had missed the sight of the large castle. For a moment she was reminded that Hogwarts was the only true home she had left in this world. She could no longer return to her childhood home and much of her life had been spent on these grounds.

After standing there for a long moment, Hermione began to walk again. The gates to Hogwarts permitted her without any trouble. No doubt she had already been added to the wards so that she may freely move to and from the grounds. She knew that the Headmaster was expecting her and as she entered into the castle that was where she began to take herself. Feet clattered on stone as she moved.

With a sudden pop, a house elf appeared in her path. The sudden appearance startled Hermione and she ended up on her rear ended. Staring at the creature before her. The house elf quickly looked concerned and horrified with herself over what she had done. "Miss! Beezle is sorry!"

Hermione shook her head and tried her best to muster up a reassuring smile. Even if her heart was still beating as if it might beat out of her chest. She didn't do well with such frights anymore. The war had taken whatever mental defense she had for such a thing long ago. Harry had learned that early on and had done his best to not startle Hermione into utter panic. The house elf began to look more and more like she might fall into a sobbing mess. "Beezle doesn't mean to startle. Beezle is just excited to serve. Beezle doesn't mean to be bad."

The young witch quickly shook her head, "N-No… I'm okay… I promise, Beezle." Yet, she still remained on the floor, her legs far too shaky at the moment for her to be able to climb back to her feet and continue her trek.

"Beezle was told to come take miss' bags… Beezle was bad."

If Hermione were being honest, she didn't have much energy in herself to reassure the house-elf. It was hard enough keeping a lid on her own panic. "Beezle… I am okay." She repeated though she knew she might need a moment or two to collect herself once more before heading to see Minerva. "Why don't… Why don't you take my bags? That would be nice."

Beezle seemed to light up at the idea and quickly moved to grab the fallen trunk before scampering off to grab the beaded handbag that had slid down the hall. "Beezle will take care of it, miss." With that, the house-elf was gone, leaving Hermione sitting on the cold stone.

It took at least five minutes of trying to even out her breathing before she thought she might be able to walk a straight line. Hermione was about to attempt just that when she watched a man round the corner. A professor she was quite familiar with, and probably the last person she wanted to find her nearly sprawled out on the floor.

"…Professor Snape!"

Hermione hadn't known that Severus Snape would be making a return to Hogwarts, as he had not been here when she finished her schooling. She had thought the man would have preferred to pursue other things. He'd never appeared to have a love for teaching and after facts from the war came to light; it had all made much more sense.

The man stopped at least ten feet from her. Looking just as imposing and stern as he always had. Hermione felt much like a student in that moment, sitting on the ground in a position that no doubt looked rather strange.

"Granger." His voice was nearly the same, though it sounded rougher to her ears. She wondered if that was because it had been some time since she'd listened to his voice. "Do enlighten me as to why you are on the ground. Find something amiss with the stone beneath your feet?"

Though his words were just as harsh as before, there was something different about them. They didn't feel as malicious as she remembered them being. "A house-elf, Beezle, might have appeared rather quickly and caused me to fall."

The professor seemed to consider those words for a moment, "I suggest getting used to that quickly or you will be forever doomed to the cold floor."

"Might be useful in the summer."

Snape appeared surprised then. Only for a moment before he washed away any show of just that and his face returned to the cool indifference he so often adopted. "It might be wise to keep a lid on that snark, Granger. You might give someone a heart attack from shock."

The comment left Hermione staring at the man as he suddenly turned on his heel to leave the current hall. It appeared that his intention was to get the last word in and Hermione found herself pondering on the fact that was just how he was. Looking back at her years in his classroom, he often cut off the conversation before someone could come back at him with something else. It was almost as if he felt a desire to up the game in order to always be on top.

Hermione was only lucky that words rarely hurt her feelings anymore. At least not from people she barely knew. And though he had been his teacher, she was well aware that she had little idea of the man Snape truly was.

The witch felt much more relaxed than she had before and was on her feet in the next moment. She brushed herself of dirt before keeping her chin held high as she headed to the Headmaster's office. It was still strange seeing Minerva the one in the office rather than Dumbledore, but it was beginning to feel more and more like the woman's. Approaching the entrance, Hermione announced the password, "Fire whiskey."

The entrance rumbled to life and Hermione began to climb the staircase up to the office. Once she was to the top, the young woman lifted her hand and rapped her knuckles against the wood once, twice, and then a third time. A familiar voice called from inside the office, "Enter."

Hermione pushed open the door and entered the office. Minerva sat at her desk, eyeglasses perched on the edge of her nose and a book open in front of her. "I was expecting you a bit earlier, I trust you had no trouble getting here?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow, almost as if she knew exactly what had happened.

"I had a run in with Beezle." She remarked.

Minerva's lips twitched slightly, "She has a nasty habit of apparating as close to you as possible, doesn't she?"

Hermione nearly laughed at that. It appeared everyone in this castle was already well aware of how the house-elf was. "Indeed." The young witch took a seat then and nodded her head at the offered tea. "I also ran into one Professor Snape."

Looking up, the older witch meet Hermione's eyes just for a moment. "It appears you both arrived at the same time. He is returning from a trip to the Welsh mountains. Something about rare potion materials." She flourished her hand as if to dismiss the thought.

Nodding, Hermione found herself remarking, "I thought he seemed more subdued than usual. It must be all that walking."

Immediately, Minerva paused her teacup halfway to her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Harry mentioned you had acquired a different sense of humor. Though I must say, Hermione, it's still unexpected."

Hermione found herself blushing slightly at that. The humor had only recently been acquired as a way to keep herself from falling apart. She still had her moments where she would find herself shaming others for the use of humor at the worst moments. She wondered if that made her a hypocrite.

Minerva cleared her throat, sensing it was a little bit of a touchy subject, "Thank you for coming to Hogwarts early. Both I and your future mentor wish to provide you with the opportunity to get comfortable."

Nodding her head, Hermione smiled, "It only makes sense of course. With such a quick apprenticeship, it is better that I am prepared." She took a sip of her tea. "I have acquired some new texts and nearly completed reading them all."

The older witch smirked then, "It appears some things never change."

"Some things never do." Hermione agreed with the woman with a quick nod of her head. "Is there anything that is pressing for me to turn my attention to?"

Shaking her head, the headmaster brought a finger up to her lips for a moment as if she was double checking. "No. We'd like to give you the next week to settle into your quarters and reacquaint yourself with the castle." Her hand dropped. "Or read some more if you wish."

"I will do just that." She agreed with a nod of her head, obviously slightly enthused at the idea that she would have so much time to read. Not even the war could take that love from her.

"Please make use of the library if you desire, or you may create a book list and we will see about acquiring some from your list."

Hermione smiled brighter that time, "That would be lovely. Thank you, professor."

"Minerva, please." She corrected the girl easily. "Makes me feel younger than I am."

"Minerva it is." She agreed easily.

Leaning forward, the woman pulled some sheets of parchment from her top drawer. "Here is the location of your quarters, a current password that I suggest you change, as well as the location of various faculty rooms and passageways."

Hermione took the parchment from the woman and examined it, "Ah! I always thought there were passageways that Harry didn't know of. Professor Snape snuck up on him far too much."

Minerva appeared to gain great amusement from that. "Not even the infamous marauders know of everything, Hermione." Her eyes showed that she knew all about that, despite the supposed fact that it had been kept a secret from all of the professors. "Though I might not let Severus know that you are onto him, it's the small joys in life after all."

The girl found herself laughing then, a small genuine smile crossing her face. She decided in that moment that a professor would indeed be fun. She would need to take a page from Severus' book and sneak up on unsuspecting students. "That I can understand." She agreed enough.

"I believe that is all I have for you, Hermione. Don't hesitate to call on me should you need anything. Somehow I believe you'll settle in just fine."

Standing then, Hermione nodded, "Thank you for the tea, Minerva. I will call on you soon." And then Hermione was leaving, moving in search of her rooms.


	3. Well Humored Surprises

**Thank you to everyone again! I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I can't wait to get to the angst :) For now, you get a very nice interaction between our subjects of interest.**

 **FrancineHibiscus: That startle response is no doubt to lead to some interesting events though, don't you agree?**

 **Thank you for the support** smithback **,** chelseaalways **(I am so glad you feel that way!), Onyx Obsidian, Concreate63**

* * *

For the first time in her life, she found herself alone in her own space. Hermione had never lived on her own and was often surrounded by friends or family. But here at Hogwarts, she could essentially exist in her quarters utterly unbothered by anyone else. Meals were delivered to her three times a day and the tea never seemed to run out. Of course, she logically knew that there must be a house elf or two who were taking care of this for her. Yet, she never saw them.

It was far too easy to just hermit away when there was no need of her elsewhere. Minerva and Septima seemed content in allowing her to do so. At least for now. Hermione was keeping up on her preparation for the school year. Reading countless books on a mile long reading list given to her by her mentor and completing possible class lessons.

As the days and eventual weeks ticked down, Hermione found herself a mere two weeks from beginning of term. She arose that morning with a soft pecking to one of the few windows her chamber held. Arising, she pulled open the window and discovered a large barn owl staring at her, it's leg presented and a note tied to it. Pulling the note free, Hermione leaned over and grabbed a treat from a nearby bowl.

Hermione was opening the note as the owl made a soft sound of pleasure and began to devour the treat given. It was gone in the next moment, obviously haven not been instructed to wait for a reply.

 _Hermione,_

 _As we have not seen your face very often, I imagine you have made a substantial dent in that ridiculous reading list Professor Vector gave you. Term begins two weeks from today and our first faculty meeting of the year will be conducted tomorrow morning at eight on the dot. Please meet us in the primary faculty meeting room._

 _I will be pleased to see you bright and early tomorrow, Hermione. I hope all is well in your little corner of the castle._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Minerva McGonagall_

Folding the note up, Hermione placed it down on her desk and let out a soft breath. It was becoming the time where Hermione would transition fully from former student to future professor of Hogwarts. Although the feeling was strange and almost anxiety-filled, it was also welcome.

Entering into the living room, Hermione began her prep for tomorrow early. She would attempt to finish her book later that day, but otherwise had nothing else to do until tomorrow morning except get her thoughts together. She piled together rolls of parchment and books she thought she might need. Once her pile was together, Hermione realized suddenly that she had nothing to help her haul her piles of research, paperwork, and other items around the halls of Hogwarts. She couldn't just use her arms, that would no doubt result in disaster.

Furrowing her brow, she wondered if she packed her old book bag. There were still a few boxes she had simply put up in a closet rather than unpacking, deciding she didn't need the contents quite yet. She pulled open the closet door and pulled down a box that had been aptly named _Old School Stuff_. If her book bag was to be found anywhere, that was no doubt where it would be.

As the box was opened, she found herself face to face with an item she didn't recognize. Right on top of all the other items was a brand new leather book bag. It was a messenger bag and looked just like something she would have imagined herself carrying around. A piece of parchment was taped to the leather and she pulled it off curiously.

' _Mione,_

 _Congrats and all that stuff. I figured you'd end up tearing apart boxes looking for that old book bag eventually… I mean, that made sense to me. Anyway, here you go. Brand new and much more suited to a professor._

 _Good luck!_

 _Ron._

Hermione couldn't believe it. She hadn't expected gifts from anyone, yet had received one from Harry and now Ron. She always knew Ron was an awkward gift giver, and she found herself smiling at that. He'd tucked it away so she would find it at the right moment. If anything, it was obvious that Ron knew her far better than she sometimes thought.

The witch ran her fingers across the cool leather and her eyes closed for a moment. It was comforting to know that there were people out there that cared about her, even if she sometimes thought the opposite. The leather bag would serve her well and she was extremely grateful that he had managed to think about something she hadn't. I'm sure twelve-year-old Hermione would be horrified.

Setting the bag down next to her neat pile, Hermione turned to find some parchment so that she could pen a note to Ron in order to thank him for the thoughtful present.

* * *

That next morning, Hermione was up by seven. She'd had a hard time sleeping, her mind swirling with thoughts of how this day would go. She felt like a child on the night before Christmas morning, and could only laugh at herself for thinking like that in the first place. It was merely a faculty meeting.

When it was time to go, Hermione grabbed the already packed leather bag off her desk and hiked it up onto her shoulder. She was dressed in a black pair of robes. They were nothing special, but she had decided she would save the ones Harry had bought her for the first day of term. She felt like the all black was suited to her. There was only one thing left to do, and she quickly applied the concealment charm to the scars on her face before setting off.

When Hermione arrived to the meeting room, she spoke the password that had been provided her and watched as the portrait swung aside to grant her entrance. There was a long table situated in the middle of the room and various comfy chairs scattered around it. She smiled at the four house banners that adorned the walls. To the side was a counter where a variety of breakfast items and plenty of tea and coffee had been set out.

"Hermione, I should have expected you to be one of the first to arrive." Minerva approached her with a smile that showed her pride for the girl. Currently, only her, Minerva, and Professor Flitwick appeared to be present. There was still fifteen minutes to the meeting and she expected people would be arriving quickly.

Hermione nodded, "I've always been someone to arrive early."

"That you are." Minerva confirmed, "Get some breakfast and take a seat." She leaned over then to whisper in her ear. "I suggest keeping around from the far right corner, Peeves tends to wreck havoc on the Professor who sits there for the first meeting."

Grateful for the advice, Hermione flashed her a smile that conveyed that. She nodded then and moved to grab herself some breakfast. Her appetite hadn't been fantastic recently, but she served herself some eggs as well as several pieces of toast. Hermione found a seat just off a corner of the table but not quite in the middle, and seated herself with her food and a warm cup of tea.

As professors trickled in for the meeting, Hermione found herself greeted brightly by the many faces she had missed over the years. Many had given her smiles and greeted her jovially, as Hagrid entered the room, he pulled the girl into a hug that caused her to rise just slightly off the ground as he lifted her up.

"Oh it's good to have ya here, 'Mione." The half-giant had rumbled before he took a seat in the only oversized chair. In the next moment, two house elves brought the man a meal for befitting a man of his stature.

The clock ticked 8:01 and Minerva stood to greet everyone. "Good morning, thank you all for joining me for the first faculty meeting of the term. I hope—" Before she could continue, the woman was cut off as the portrait swung open to permit one more in.

Severus Snape swooped in, his attitude and body language telling her that he was not having a good morning. Minerva eyed Severus, and Hermione swore she saw a flash of surprise in the woman's eyes. Severus was a professor, was he not? Why would she be surprised that he showed up to a mandatory faculty meeting?

"Good morning, Severus." Minerva greeted the man.

Severus then grunted something Hermione couldn't quite make out. He quickly spied that the only available chair in the room was the one to Hermione's left. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and Hermione wondered if she should show that he was free to take it. Though she thought better of that, deciding that would only make him feel even more awkward.

The man then took the seat next to her, with no food and no tea.

Clearing her throat, Minerva began again, "I hope that everyone is ready to begin a new term here at Hogwarts, especially with some new exciting changes." There were murmured agreements and Hermione flashed an encouraging smile to convey that she had just the same amount of energy as nearly everybody else. Even if it was hard to muster.

"First off, I would like to introduce new and newly returning staff to our team. Severus Snape will be returning as our potions master this year." She motioned the man who was seated next to Hermione. He shifted slightly, as if he was uncomfortable with attention being brought to him. Hermione's head turned slightly so she could glance at him for a moment, and she wondered why he was only just returning. It had been several years since the war.

"Hermione Granger," Minerva began again, "Has agreed to serve an apprenticeship under Septima. She will be replacing her after this year." There was applause in the room and Hermione offered a slightly forced smile. "Finally, I would like to introduce Elenwen Grimm who has agreed to take on the challenge of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione's eyes darted to the woman in question. They had been introduced earlier but Hermione still didn't know her. She had short black hair that stood up on all ends, creating a rather jagged appearance. Her eyes were a bright hazel color that almost appeared gold in the light, the bronze and silver robes she wore only served to highlight her eyes.

There was more applause and Hermione joined in for a moment, clapping her hands lightly to serve as a welcome for the woman. In the next moment, the clapping ceased and Minerva began into her speech once more. Everything appeared to be mostly the same. Other than a few changes in Hogwarts security, classroom assignments, and other minor rules Hermione remembered from her years—it was very familiar.

As the meeting droned on, Hermione found herself glancing over at her former potions professor on occasion. He sat very stiffly in his chair, his eyes trained towards the front and his hands clasped in his lap. The man didn't speak a word throughout the meeting and none of the questions seemed to be directed at him.

Thirty minutes had passed when Hermione heard a soft grunt next to her. She tensed slightly before relaxing and turning her head slightly once more. She did not want to appear to be staring blatantly at Severus Snape, but she wondered what the grunt had been about. As she looked at the man, she noticed the tension to his jaw; as if he was clenching it to keep further sound from escaping. There was a sudden twitching to his fingers that looked like convulsions and Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. She'd seen that before—on Harry and herself. Her fingers clenched slightly at the memory. It was almost like she could feel the electrifying current running through her own nerves.

Crucio after-shocks.

The young witch was quick to realize that Professor Snape was experiencing something extremely unpleasant in the middle of a group of people who were bound to notice. Hermione cringed slightly, knowing that she wouldn't want anyone to see that happening to her. Next to her was a glass of water that Septima had been drinking from. Hermione debated only for a moment before she moved suddenly and accidentally knocked the glass of water. Right into the lap of her mentor's.

"Oh goodness!" Hermione proclaimed then. She made sure to make a lot of commotion, trying her best to bring everyone's attention to what she had just done rather than the man who was seated next to her. "Septima, I am so sorry! I am such a klutz!" She stood then, standing slightly in front of Severus.

"It's alright… No harm done." Professor Vector muttered with a sigh.

Hermione did her best to look utterly embarrassed at her actions. "I really should watch what I'm doing." The girl muttered as she shook her head. "Sometimes I just get so focused… Headmaster McGonagall was talking about so much I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any of it." Everyone was quick to believe her excuse, after all, it sounded just like the Hermione Granger they all knew.

Once the water had been all cleaned up, Hermione took her seat once more. When she looked at Severus, she noticed that the worse of it had seemed to pass. There were only a few soft twitches left in his fingers and he was no longer clenching his jaw painfully. Hermione had been watching his hands that when she looked up, she nearly jumped as she met the dark eyes that were suddenly trained on her.

There was an obvious question in the Professor's eyes, and Hermione knew then that he knew exactly what that little show had been about. Severus made no other inclinations that he knew than that and after a moment, his eyes were no longer meeting her own, but rather turned to the front once more.

Clearing her throat, Hermione settled in then, focused for the rest of the meeting. If she glanced at Severus again, it was only for a moment and before he had a chance to notice her doing so.

As the meeting concluded, Hermione found herself engaged in conversation with her mentor. "I would like you to come visit my office later today, we have much to discuss. I imagine you've read a good chunk of what I've given you."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "I have, and I've prepared a list of questions that I found myself stumped about."

"Of course, I am prepared to answer whatever questions you have. I'll arrange for us to have dinner in my office." With that, the woman was standing and leaving Hermione. Most of the faculty had already vacated the room. Once Septima was gone, only McGonagall and Madam Hooch (who were engaged in conversation), and Severus Snape remained. Hermione was surprised to see him still in his seat.

Hermione turned then and offered him a slight smile, as she didn't know what else to give him. "Professor Snape." She was prepared to stand and exit the faculty room, but quickly noticed that his intention to engage her in conversation.

Or at least, attempt to.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione finally spoke. "I promise not to drop water on you by moving first." She jested just slightly. "No need prepare yourself."

Severus sneered then, and Hermione relaxed at the sight of it. Snape's sneer was familiar to her. "You never know, Granger."

"Hermione." She found herself correcting himself softly. "If we are to be coworkers, I'd prefer if you called me by my given name, Professor."

The man didn't seem overly put off by the suggestion, even if she thought he might have been. "Then I suppose the correct return to that offer is for you to call me Severus." He nearly scoffed a that. Hermione was unsure if that was him asking her to or not.

The young witch nodded, "Generally—that is the idea."

Clearing his throat, Hermione swore she saw a slight smirk cross his face, "As for the water. You should have been in Slytherin, Hermione." Then Severus was standing and turning his back to her. Once again, going out of his way to get the last word in the conversation.

That settled it, Severus had indeed known why she had spilled that water. She was glad he hadn't gone out of his way to thank her though, that would have been especially strange coming from a man who had barely paid her a compliment her entire life.

Although, this year was already shaping up to be full of surprises.


	4. The Slytherin

_I want to apologize for the wait, I really am trying to update quicker than I am known to do. I just had a really horrid week and couldn't do anything but worry about my family._

 _This chapter serves more as_ story _set up than anything and I apologize if it's a little boring. I realize I can get a bit wordy. The end of the chapter includes a nightmare/reference to some very unsavory things, so please beware before you read it._

 _As for reviews, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed!_

 _r._ khloe _: I really_ apperciate _the compliment, that was what I was going for. I find myself rolling my eyes at things that are overly maudlin._

 _FrancineHibiscus: All will become clear in coming chapters, but I agree 100%._

 _A big thank you also to, Chelsea Always, Professor Severus Tobias Snape,_ smithback _, and Onyx Obsidian._

* * *

Hermione had been fully prepared for the influx of students into the schools. The little bit of quiet she'd manage to gain, would be mostly gone once term started. Though she knew she would miss the long days she spent curled up in front of a fire with an old book in her hands, she also knew that the laughter and general energy of the students would do her

At least, that's what the young witch had repeated to herself as she slowly counted down the days.

As the day came, Hermione found herself smiling at the glee and overall charm the students held. It was the first time the witch had been seated at the high table and she found herself relaxing into the overall esteem that came with such a pleasure. It felt right, as if she had been waiting many years to take this exact position.

There was an unspoken order to where the professors sat, and Hermione had been observant enough to know this even as a student. They all had preferred positions, and the young witch held back for a moment to see which seat remained free for the longest.

Almost ironically, it was the exact seat to the left of Severus Snape and to the right of Professor Vector. The exact same configuring that they most often found themselves in during faculty meetings. Hermione felt herself cracking a soft smile at that, amused that this was exactly how it would end up. Without hesitation, Hermione took her seat between the two and delicately laid her small hands into her lap. Looking august, if only because that is exactly how she felt in that moment.

Hermione wore the robes gifted to her by Harry. The first time she had opted for them since she had taken up residence in the castle. Hermione was suddenly pleased that Harry had picked the colors she was currently wearing. Sitting next to Severus clad in a bright color would no doubt look out of place, and perhaps comical. Luckily, the majority of her robes were black, and the soft beige that lined them only softly peaked out.

"Good evening, Severus." Hermione greeted the man softly then, knowing well that he would not be the one to begin any sort of interaction. Ever since their conversation after that first faculty meeting, the words spoken were often sort and clipped. Though Hermione never felt overly uncomfortable, somehow that was the exact conversations they were meant to have at the moment.

If anything—cordial interactions with Severus Snape should be revered as a total success.

The man next to her hummed softly, conveying that he was utterly bored with this whole affair. "Granger." He muttered. Making a face then, Hermione fought the urge to stick her tongue at him. What she'd meant by cordial, of course, was that he was at least not sneering in her face every time she got near him.

Hermione couldn't find it in herself to be overly upset with their interactions, if even upset at all.

The witch quickly decided to turn the topic onto something rather plain. "And how many new Slytherins are we expecting this year?"

Hermione swore she saw a certain spark in his eyes at the question. Whether that be with annoyance or approval, she was unsure. Hermione decided she preferred the idea that it was approval, even if it were not.

"The house numbers have been lacking." He responded and Hermione nodded her head. As the students filled in, she could see that the Slytherin table did indeed feel less full than she ever remembered. It was easy to deduce why that was, especially with the end of the war so fresh on so many minds. Hermione would not be surprised if students feared the house and its dangerous reputation. Especially at such a young age.

Nodding her head, she spoke then, "Well perhaps this year will serve as a change for the better."

The young witch was sure that Harry and Ron would be appalled at her for saying such a thing about Slytherin house _. Better off we are._ She could hear Ron intoning in her head and she nearly scoffed at that. There would be no changing of prejudice if they did not all begin to look past the opinions left behind after the smoke cleared.

Honestly, they were just stirring up more trouble by not doing so.

Before Hermione or Severus could get another word in, the great hall doors were opening to permit Flitwick and eager first years. Hermione stood up then, looking at the students as they clambered in with eager faces and wide eyes. For a moment, Hermione found herself back in that position. The know-it-all little girl who rattled on about the prior information she'd read about the school. It was incredible how quickly everything had changed for her.

The students easily filed in, some accidently pushing others to get a better look at the hat, while others stood there with wide eyes and nervous expressions. Their enthusiasm was infectious and Hermione couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at the sight of them. It reminded her that everything had not been forfeited with the war, despite how she sometimes felt.

Just then, the sorting hat began to sing in a boisterous voice that nearly startled Hermione. She caught the soft smirk that came across the potions master's face, and stifled the urge to smack him softly in frustration. She'd been working on her response to sudden movements and sounds, but it still got the better of her on occasion. Obviously, Severus found that fact quite amusing.

In the next moment the obnoxious song was finished and Hermione leaned forward slightly as Flitwick began to call off names in alphabetical order. She did not recognize any of the children, and she found herself wondering if she would remain in her position long enough that she would begin to see children of her friends. After all, Teddy Lupin would be of age in seven years.

Seven years was an awfully short time in the whole scheme of things.

Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor all saw hearty new additions to their houses. Slytherin, just as the year before, saw less. Though the students that joined that table were welcomed with large pats on the back and many friendly faces. As if the students had learned to band together in order to survive their supposed branding. Hermione decided then that she would take extra care to involve the Slytherin students, especially if the glares from Gryffindor table were giving her anything to go off of.

Once they were down to the last three students, Hermione had settled more into her chair, not as engaged as she had been in the beginning. Her eyes skated across the next girl they called. Georgia Tanner. Hermione quickly decided she must be muggleborn. The way she walked, with such uncertainty was unlike many of the other students who seemed at ease.

The hat was placed down upon her head quickly, and it took the hat what felt like no time at all before it was pronouncing its decision in a tone that almost sounded like he was doing something to skirt the system.

"Slytherin!"

The girl looked astounded, and even as the hat was pulled from her head, she turned wide eyes to Flitwick. Hermione remembered her time on the train, she had quickly learned that Slytherin house was not a place for muggleborns. Somehow she felt like the girl had heard the exact same whispers.

Unknown to herself, Hermione had leaned forward then, a slight show of concern on her face. Of course she was well aware that muggleborns had been sorted into Slytherin in the past. Except, those tales usually spoke of the students never speaking of their blood status out of preservation. Yet, with the whispers of the students that had become louder with each passing moment told her that everyone was well aware of her blood status.

Professor Flitwick patted her shoulder then and began to usher her away towards her table. The Slytherins, though they appeared a little dumbfounded at their new addition, were quick to welcome her. Hermione darted a quick look to the Gryffindor table to see several of the students looking bitter at the decision from the hat. The looks they held were concerning to the woman and she clenched her jaw.

Sensing the man next to her was moving restlessly, she looked over at him, and found him unreadable. From the shifting, she could suspect that he was uncomfortable, but her face remained completely blank and didn't indicate any real feelings on the matter. Hermione wished for a moment that she had the same power, as she was sure that her face showed everything that was going on in her head.

"…Well that is quite a turn of events." Hermione found herself speaking from the side of her mouth towards the professor.

The man cleared his throat, "Indeed." In that moment, Hermione could sense that he was concerned, just as most of the professors were. It was not the time for the hat to be making political statements like that, not when so many people so desperately clung to their prejudices. Hermione desire for a better world, but she was well aware that they were not quite there yet.

Once the girl is fully settled, Flitwick manages to return to the name calling as if nothing had happened. Though it was hard to get the general atmosphere back under control, though Hermione imagined that would be something the headmaster would be addressing just as quickly as she could. If it were Hermione, she would be doing the same.

Once the last two students were sorted into Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively, McGonagall stood to address the student body. Her speech, though very traditional, was also laced with an undertone that told the students that they were to control themselves or face the consequences of their misbehavior. If there were one thing the older woman was excellent at, it was intimidation.

Eventually, everything appeared to fall back into normal routine. Yet, Hermione could sense the layer of tension that coated the air around here. The other professors seemed unaffected by it as the feast appeared suddenly in front of them and quickly dug into the food. Hermione wasn't as quick to fill her own plate, and instead placed only one chicken breast on her silver plate that she proceeded to pick at.

It happened when she was caught up in her mind.

Professor Vector leaned over then with a soft smile, "Eat more, smile and pretend that all is normal. The students look to us for ways to react."

Hermione found herself slightly surprised. It hadn't even occurred to her that students might be looking to her for guidance. Clearing her throat, she nodded in understanding, "And that I will do, Professor."

There was a soft pat on her hand before Septima was returning to her own meal and a riveting conversation with another professor. Hermione piled more food onto her plate and forced herself to eat more than a few bites, to at least appear that she hadn't entirely lost her appetite. A glance to the side showed her that Severus appeared to be doing the same and was merely pushing the food around on his plate. The only difference between the two was what was expected of them.

Severus could easily get away with such behavior while she was sure it would only cause people to worry after her. Hermione decided then that his awful attitude and general state of disinterest served him well on events like this. If Hermione thought she could get away with such a thing, she would no doubt be trying it.

"Cease your staring, Granger."

The deep baritone of Severus snapped her from her thoughts and she met his eyes with a look that appeared much like a shocked doe.

"I wasn't staring, Severus. You just happened to be in the direction I was looking when my mind ran away with me."

Snorting, he spoke, "Much like a hyperactive puppy."

Hermione found herself narrowing her eyes then, slightly irritated by that statement. She hadn't acted like a hyperactive puppy in years, at least. She was quick to snap back her reply, "Better that, than a dour decrepit _bat_."

Immediately then, Severus' eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Hermione turned away then and returned to her food as if she had not just shot a rather wordy insult back at her former professor. Hermione was not one to make waves at all, but somehow it had slipped out and she couldn't bring herself to regret it. After all, two could play at his game.

"Watch your tongue, Granger. One might think you are attempting to gain a reaction."

Then, Hermione found herself laughing, "Isn't the general idea of conversation to gain some sort of reaction? I would believe that obvious." She really should discontinue this before she said something she might regret.

"Tsk tsk." The man clicked his tongue in his mouth as if he were mocking his own disapproval. "Do Potter and Weasley know you have developed quite a discourteous attitude?"

"Perhaps that is a question better reserved for them. Shall I fetch you a quill and piece of parchment? I am sure Harry would love to hear from you."

The man visibly twitched at that one, and she knew he might. She was well aware of Harry's ability to make you feel suffocated with worry and affection. Something she was sure did not appeal to the potions master whatsoever. "I would fully expect them to grace me with nothing but sickeningly sweet praise if I were to do so. Now that is something no one wants to sit through."

The witch laughed louder that time, "Of that," She concluded with a nod, "I am sure."

Severus was outright staring then, as if he was confounded that she gained such deep pleasure from this conversation. If she were being honest, Hermione felt the same. Never before would she have thought that this is where she would be. Sitting next to a moody man and laughing genuinely at the things he said. She supposed she'd simply never had a chance to enjoy his dry humor before.

The rest of the evening proceeded much the same, with Severus occasionally piping in something that made Hermione either snort or retort just as quickly. It was pleasant, and Hermione decided to not dwell on why that was for too long. Better to enjoy herself and allow herself to not think of the tension-filled air anymore.

* * *

 _The hand that wrapped around Hermione's throat was cold and rough. The woman could get feel the bones that laid behind_ nearly _transparent skin. She refused to open her eyes, knowing exactly whose face would be staring down at her._

 _It would have the same twisted grin filled with black and brown teeth. Her eyes would cold, devoid of everything that made some human._

 _The only thing she could do was_ struggle _._

 _"Itty… bitty…"_

 _It was sickly sweet and unreal. A voice like that one shouldn't exist. It was empty, utterly vacant. Something that Hermione would have never thought possible._

 _The hand was removed but the sense of relief Hermione felt was only replaced with a deeper feeling of dread. The next hand was warm, far too full of life. The breath on her face was hot, reeking of stale beer and something she couldn't quite place._

 _It was then that her eyes opened, wide and is if against her will._

 _Dolohov grinned then, his hand growing rougher on her neck until she was sure this was how she would die._

Hermione awoke then, startled and with a scream trapped in her throat. She had learned how to stifle the worst parts of her nightmares long ago. Her screams rarely escaped anymore and it left her with a heavy weight on her chest that she sometimes could not remove until many days later.

The nightmares had been minimal since her move to the castle for a moment she had thought that the worst had been past her. She was no faced with the fact that not even Hogwarts felt safe to the girl anymore. No matter where she was, the feeling of dread seemed to follow her as if her own shadow.

Rising from her bed, Hermione immediately began to pace. Faced with the feeling that something was wrong. It resonated in her gut. A feeling like this had not plagued her in many months and Hermione wondered if it were only the tension from earlier that caused it, or something deeper than that.

It was a horrid twisting in her stomach that would not ebb away no matter how hard she rationalized that it was all in her head. She couldn't help the way that the world seemed just a little bit darker in that moment. Hands moved to her face, where she felt the scars there and a sudden sob escaped her.

Would she ever escape that night? Would she ever escape what he had done to her?


End file.
